blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shiverfur
Shiverfur is a silky-furred pale grey tabby she-cat with white paws and tail-tip and pale blue eyes. She is reasonably small but has a long plumy tail and sharp claws. One of her eyes is slightly bigger than the other but it is barely noticeable. On the wiki Shiverfur joined the wiki on March 19th 2017 and is most frequently found on chat. She has has the following roleplay characters: *Cindercloud- Warrior of BlogClan *Wrenflower- Queen of BlogClan *Fogthistle- Elder of MarshClan *Rowan- Nate's Group (Wavey's RP) On BlogClan Shiverfur has been on BlogClan since 31st December 2016, though was stalking it for about a month before joining. She likes to think that she is active on BlogClan, commenting frequently on most pages except The Hug Page, on which she rarely comments because she is terrible at giving advice. Shiverfur also likes to play NTA and frequently joins in on the Warriors Game Page. She was formerly the mentor if Daisyfrost. Some of her friends are Daisy, Waffles, Breezey, Fallen, Foxi, Icy, Sunny, Lily, Frosty, Goldi, Emb, Rainy, Lup and others (I've probably forgotten to put loads of people here, add yourself if you want!) Personality Shiverfur tries to be friendly to everyone, but can come across as annoying. Sometimes she's really quiet and doesn't want to talk to people and at other times (aka most of the time) loud, friendly and talkative. She's quite logical, but she can be extremely random and weird. She doesn't really care what others think of her, and isn't afraid to speak honestly about what she thinks. She's also a little mischievous and extremely forgetful, always forgetting homework and loosing books and stuff. More coming soon... Shiverfur is amazing and wonderful, a great friend, and many countless amazing qualities. <3 ~ Fallen Hobbies and stuff she likes *She enjoys baking, her best bake was probably a 4-layered black forest gateau. *She likes to draw and is practicing a lot to improve. *She likes to knit and sew but mostly she can't be bothered to carry on with a project *She spends half her life watching TV, coughcoughcough'Merlin'coughcough *She likes swimming and playing cricket. *Surfing the internet *She absolutely loves Christmas and from September she counts down the number of days and hours (I'm so sad :P). *Youtube *Did I mention MERLIN Dislikes *People in general *Holes in stuff *Meat *Eggs *Popular people at school *Halloween *Plates that have been washed with a dishwasher *Lifts *Clothes shopping *Her Latin teacher *Cars *Summer weather Trivia *She has two dogs called Alice and Laika, and two guinea pigs called Billy and Bertie *Shiverfur plays the trumpet and is doing Grade 4 *She is a Slytherin and a Wampus. Her patronus is a falcon *She is vegetarian *Her favourite colours are yellow and blue (but not together :P) *She has trypophobia (fear of holes) *Her birthday is 20th June. She was born in 2002. *Consequently she is a Gemini *She lives in the UK * She enjoys baking, drawing, reading and swimming. *She is shipped with Fallen ;) * She collects Sylvanian Families and has over 100 figures :P *Her favourite foods are cake (any kind :P), rice, soup and Colin the Caterpillars *Apart from Warriors, she is a fan of Merlin, Harry Potter, My Little Pony, Doctor Who, Star Wars and everything Disney. *There is a 99% chance that she is watching Merlin ir Doctor Who right now. *She plays Animal Jam occasionally, her username is Warriorcats118. She also goes on RuneScape, Pottermore (waaaa I miss the old Pottermore) and a bunch of other websites. *Her favourite books include: Warriors (duh), Harry Potter, The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-time, all books by Michael Morpurgo and loads of others she cant remember right now. *She knows literally all the Disney songs and all the songs from old children's shows because her brain likes to remember them and not exam revision. *She aspires to become either a vet or a zoologist/conservationist/naturalist when she is older. *Her Warriors book collection includes all the books from the first four arcs, all Dawn of the Clans, first 2 of AVOS, about 3 of the SEs, Enter the Clans, some novellas and two mangas *She thinks this section is too long but whatever :P Ships She has been shipped with Fallenpaw, making Shivallan. :) �� Warriors ships she likes �� *BrackenfurXSorreltail *DustpeltXFerncloud *GrayWingXTurtleTail *MousefurXLongtail *BrightheartXCloudtail *BlossomfallXThornclaw *TigerheartXDovewing Random Pictures th.jpg|Cat :P mands_vegcolin.jpg|Has to be acknowledged Things she drew WP_20170519_20_30_44_Pro.jpg WP_20170129_17_18_33_Pro.jpg ��Coding by the lovely Fallenpaw�� Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Roleplay